


The Other Six

by CrimDemon



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Human Souls, Other, Scenarios, Six Souls - Freeform, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-09 00:25:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17991389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimDemon/pseuds/CrimDemon
Summary: I completely forgot about these things. Ooops. :| Well, I guess I'll post them here now. XDI thought I'd make these while I'm writing the next part for ArsonFell.





	The Other Six

*The silence of the new found forest looms above you.

*No sound was present, but the sound of snow crunching under your shoes.

*The cold wind lightly blew through your hair and your ribbon.

*You shiver and hold your arms close to your chest.

*You wonder if you should have stayed with the kind monster you just met in the RUINS.

*Toriel.

*Her name echoes in your head.

*...As well as what she told you.

*"Please be safe, my child. Some monsters are not so kind."

*Even though she told you that, you wonder if they just need a listening ear.

*You move onward, despite unease filling your heart and SOUL.

 

*You had walked a good distance from the RUINS door.

*You pass a makeshift bridge.

*Another shiver runs down your spine. You wonder if it's from the cold.

*You clutch the small plastic knife you had before you fell.

*You didn't plan on using it, but it felt reassuring it was by your side.

*You exhale slowly as a puff of your breath clouds your vision for a moment.

 

*After another good mile of walking, you notice a fork in the road.

*The left path looked to be the edge of some body of water.

*The center path seemed to be the "right" way.

*You decide to walk to the left path.

*The only thing that is in this area is water and snow.

*You wait a moment in case something would happen.

*.

*..

*...

*....

*Nothing happened.

*You decide to go back and take the other path.

 

*You are stopped by a monster that resembled a snowflake with two others.

*They seem happy.

*The smaller monster stares at you and grins.

*"Hi! Ice to meet you!"

*The bigger monsters chuckles softly.

*You can't help a small giggle escaping your lips.

*You tell the small monster a pun in reply.

*"Cool! I'll be sure to use that one."

*The small monster flutters around the bigger ones happily.

*Another giggle escapes.

*You walk past the three monsters after several bad ice puns later.

*You turn to look at them and wave goodbye.

*You wonder if these monsters know what a human even is.

*You push the thought away.

*They just must be the nice monsters of the UNDERGROUND.

 

*Crunch. Crunch. Crunch.

*It was the only sound you hear for a while.

*You wonder if you should just turn around and walk back.

*But, alas!

*PATIENCE rewards those that wait.

*You see a small... something.

*At first glance it looks like a dog house.

*But you finally see it up close.

*A station? Here?

*A sign stands beside it.

*"Absolutely NO MOVING!!!"

*Such an odd sign to be here.

*You disregard the sign.

*But only for a moment.

*A small pair of ears perk up when you approach the station.

*Then a pair of paws slowly trail up on the counter of the station.

*By now a pair of shifting eyes can be seen.

 

*You hear a small voice.

*"Who's there? Are you moving?"

*"I can only see moving things."

*The figure finally reveals itself.

*It looks like a puppy standing on its hind legs.

*It stands at the ready on the counter.

*You stare up at the dog monster and smile slightly.

*You move your hand to pet it, but the pup recoils.

*Your SOUL glows lightly. A light blue color.

*"You better move, you!"

*You do the opposite, and freeze in place.

*A bright blue sword-shaped object headed towards you.

*You mentally brace for damage.

*But no damage comes as the sword moves past you.

*The dog monster seems confused.

*You take this opportunity to pet him.

 

*The dog monster barks loudly as you pet it.

*You can't tell if he likes it or not.

*You spare the dog monster.

*Your SOUL vanishes as the dog monster's eyes shift more.

*It doesn't seem to know what to do.

*"Where are you?"

*You say you're right in front of him.

*"Can you do something, then?"

*"Dad says others need to move so I can see them."

*The monster looks uncomfortable.

*After a moment, you comply and wave at the monster.

*The dog monster's eyes immediately stop on you.

*"So there you are!"

*The dog monster looks ecstatic.

*"The name's Doggo, kid."

*"I'm the sentr--"

*"Erm... Sentry-in-training."

*Doggo stands proudly as he lightly chews on a dog treat.

 

*"So, what are you doing, kid?"

*You tell Doggo that you're trying to get back home.

*"But, you are at 'Home', don't you know that?"

*You tell Doggo that isn't what you meant.

*"Oh..."

*"Well, you should ask our king."

*"He's nice."

*"He should be able to help you."

*Doggo drops his dog treat as a booming voice echoes through the area.

*To you, it sounds like a loud bark. But Doggo seems nervous about it.

*"Well, I need to go."

*"My dad will get angry if I ignore him."

*Doggo turns and hurries off towards the barking.

*He stops and runs back to you.

*"Let's hang out sometime."

*"But, you have to move around when we do, alright?"

*You chuckle and nod.

*You tell Doggo that sounds nice.

*You wave as he leaves once more.

*When the dog monster is out of your line of sight, you walk forward.

 

*You smile to yourself.

*You feel that all of the monsters will be nice.

*Your PATIENCE has rewarded you with two new monster friends.

*Sadly, because Toriel helped you most of the way...

*You never had to avoid gray attacks.

*You are confronted by a monster that calls itself "Ice Cap."

*It seems fitting for the small ice monster.

*You think that if you stand still and wait

*the monster will be your friend, too.

*You were wrong.

*You weren't prepared for the gray attacks.

*Pain moves throughout your body.

*You call out for help.

*But nobody came.

*A few hits.

*It only took a few hits before your life came to an end.

*The last thing you remember is a tall being towering above you.

*What is that in its hands?

*Before you think of an answer, darkness clouds your vision.

*Life leaves your eyes. And your SOUL leaves your body.

**Author's Note:**

> I completely forgot about these things. Ooops. :| Well, I guess I'll post them here now. XD
> 
> I thought I'd make these while I'm writing the next part for ArsonFell.


End file.
